Breaking the rules
by Mirabiliary
Summary: Has anyone else ever really liked Snape? Maybe a little too much? Well I definitely have and that got me to thinking about making a Lemon with Snape and Hermione. And no, I'm not disgusting and into pedophilia so in this story Granger will be at least 18 or older. This story is in no way an actual representation of Snape's history. You want to read a story about Snape? Here it is.


It was a cold winters day at Hogwarts one evening. As the students gathered for their daily dinner with their professors, word got out that there was a very important guest to be arriving later that evening so all students should be in their rooms after hours. After dinner, the students were led by the prefects to their rooms and were to stay there until morning. No wandering about, as is the rule always. There was no reason to remind them all of that. But as for 3 certain students, that was not always the case. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were all very fond of leaving their rooms after hours and doing strange things. Like solving mysteries, and defeating bad guys. This time, however the one that is least expected to do anything did.

Later in the evening, as expected the visitor arrived. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall greeted him and led him to where he would be spending the night. As they walked they talked about many things, the school being one of them. An unexpected eavesdropper was listening from afar, as he had very good ears. That eavesdropper was none other than the Slytherin leader, Severus Snape. He was intently curious about this fellow, because as a death eater working for Voldemort he heard many _interesting_ things about him. Not all good either. So there was a reputation to seek. After a couple minutes of stealthily trailing behind the 3 wizards, he gave up for the night and retired to his bed chambers. After about 10 minutes of lying in bed he just couldn't sleep, so he got up to patrol the area for wandering students. He half expected almost every night for Harry Potter to be up causing some kind of mischief as his father did. But most nights he found this to be false. He had his thoughts about the Potter kid thats for sure. Like how he had only scorn wrath for him since he was the product of his one true love and his forever enemy. But he had sworn to help protect the boy, for Lily's sake. As he was patrolling, he whiffed a curious scent. A scent that he had not smelt in a long while...the smell of a decieving spell. It is a spell that allows the drinker to be someone who he is not for up to a week at a time. It does give off a rather wicked smell when its life span is over, however. But only those who have come in contact with it before or have used it themselves, or just have an incredible knowledge of it can recognize this. He decided to follow the scent, as it was very strong and led a sort of invisible trail. The strong scent led to a room, that was used as a guest room. Only one thing came to Snape's mind: the "visitor".

Snape walked briskly to Dumbledore's office as quickly as he could to tell him right away. As he came upon Dumbledore's room, he found Harry Potter leaving just as Snape wanted to ascend.

"Mr. Potter.." Snape's harsh voice cut through the night silence like a sharpened knife.  
Harry jumped, placing his hand on his heart, breathing heavily. "Professor, you scared me half to death." he gasped.

"Indeed.." Snape eyed him up and down, "I can see that. Now what are you doing up so late, Potter? And why are you in front of Dumbledore's room? Answers now, and don't lie to me, boy."

"You wouldn't believe me if i told you.."

"Try me." He said, emotionless, crossing his arms.

"Well.. I was getting up to go to the bathroom, when i smelled something odd. I wasn't sure what it was, and couldn't identify it at first, but wanted to make sure it wasn't fire or something. So I went downstairs and the scent became stronger. I followed it to a room that's kept as a guest room. I knew it had to have something to do with the visitor... so I cracked open the door a bit and looked inside and he was talking to someone.. through a mirror. He said his work would be done by this evening. So I panicked and ran to Dumbledore's room as fast as I could. When i got up there, i told him everything. He said he would send someone to investigate right away. So I imagine there's someone there at this moment. But until then he told me to go straight to my room and stay there. He also said that if i saw any teachers to tell them to patrol the school and make sure no students are out in the bathrooms, halls, or anywhere else in the open."

"Quite a story, Potter. If only it were true." Harry glared at his teacher, scornfully. He knew he was hiding something. "Now get to bed. Mustn't be breaking the rules now.." his eyes followed Harry as he left, and after he had disappeared began to patrol the area. This time with purpose.

**~ Find out what happens next in the next chapter ... ~**


End file.
